A Deal With The Devil
by Narada
Summary: Still upset over Robin dumping her, Kitten enlists the aid of the mysterious Hekata, who uses her dark magic to force Robin to obey Kitten's every command! Can Starfire break the spell before it takes over Robin completely? RobStar.FINISHED!YAYSIES!
1. Making the Deal

_NOTE: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN HEKATA. ANY SIMILARITIES BETWEEN HEKATA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTER IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL._

It was a dark midnight at the Jump City prison. Every cell was quiet, with one exception: Kitten's. She growled as she paced around her cell, yanking her hair so hard that she would be bald at any minute.

"HE DUMPED ME! HE DUMPED ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DUMPED ME! WELL HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR IT! HE'S GOING TO-!"

"Shut up already!" Said one inmate, "I'm tryin' to sleep here!"

But Kitten didn't shut up. Instead, she threw herself onto the bed and started crying her eyes out, pausing only when a soft, seductive voice asked...

"What's wrong little one?"

Without so much as looking at the beautiful dark figure, Kitten told her all about it.

"ALL I DID WAS ASK ROBBY-POO TO THE PROM, AND THEN HE DIDN'T WANNA KISS ME, AND THEN HE DUMPED ME!"

After that, Kitten cried harder than ever on her pillow. The mysterious woman looked down at her and smiled as she sat down next to her.

"Oh no. He dumped you? How cruel! But don't cry, little one. I can help you. By the time I'm through with this 'Robby-poo' or whatever he's called, he will NEVER dump you again." She leaned forward and whispered, "EVER."

Kitten was ecstatic at that point.

"REALLY?? YOU'LL REALLY DO THAT FOR ME??"

The woman nodded.

"But of course. I can give you things that no mortal has ever DREAMED of having. But my help comes at a price."

"ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" Kitten's demeanor was both ecstatic and desperate now. "Homecoming's tonight and I'll give ANYTHING if Robby-poo takes me!"

The woman smiled mischievously. This was just what she wanted.

"I'm glad to hear that. You see, I need a certain item." She swirled her hand on the floor, and a swirl of black smoke formed, showing an image of a black jewel. The woman pointed to it. "That is the item. I last saw it in what you mortals call the museum. If you can get it for me, I will help you with your situation. If not, I will not help."

Kitten looked worried, but then she remembered how Robin dumped her and nodded angrily.

"Yes! YES! I'll do it!" She then paused. "But before I get this thing for you, who are you?"

The woman was somewhat surprised at the question, but nonetheless answered.

"I am not frequently asked my name, but I suppose you should know for the sake of our little deal. I am Hekata. Everything else you wish to know will be revealed in time. But enough about that. You must not forget the task before you."

"I didn't." Kitten looked at the jewel. "But, how do I get THERE from HERE?"

"I see. Well I can fix THAT." She pointed to the wall, and a swirl of black smoke appeared there. "That portal will lead you to where the item is kept. Seek it out and bring it to me when you have it."

Kitten nodded. "I will!" She entered the portal and, several hours later, she returned. Hekata, having gotten a bit impatient, saw as she entered.

"WELL?? WHERE IS IT?!"

"Right here." Kitten threw it to Hekata, who easily caught it. Hekata cackled.

"YESS! THE STONE OF NIGHT! WITH THIS I NEED NOT FEAR MORNING! EXCELLENT!"

Kitten tapped her foot.

"OK OK I got your rock. Now WHAT ABOUT ME?!?"

"Oh but of course." She chanted a mysterious spell, causing a black vial to appear in her hand. Delicately placing it in her pouch, Hekata formed another portal, through which they escaped to an old apartment. Hekata looked to Kitten.

"Bring this 'Robby-poo' here ..." She smiled at the vial. "...And I will take care of the rest."


	2. The Trap

Meanwhile, at a carnival that had recently arrived, Robin and Starfire were by the ring toss booth. Robin shot the ring at one of the higher cans, only to watch as it clanged from can to can, until it finally hit the floor.

"Shoot! I almost had it!"

Starfire looked a bit dumbstruck.

"I do not understand. Is not the object of the game to hit one of the cylindrical objects?"

Robin laughed and shook his head.

"No it isn't Starfire. Actually you're supposed to make it so that the ring falls through the can. Think of basketball and you got the picture."

Apparently, Starfire didn't get the picture.

"Do you mean we are to pick up the objects and throw them through the rings?"

Robin felt like laughing, but didn't want to make Starfire feel like an idiot.

"Actually...sighs watch."

He picked up another ring and shot it at the can. This time, it swerved a bit, but then fell straight through the can.

"Alright direct hit!"

Now Starfire understood. She gazed in awe as the man at the booth handed Robin a teddy bear and Robin gave it to her.

"Ooh, it is so fluffy and warm!" Starfire hugged the bear, causing it to let out a sudden squeak. Her eyes filled with laughter. "Gasp It sings!"

"Sort of." Robin almost laughed. "Now let's go catch up with the others before Beast Boy starts getting ideas."

With that, they left the booth as Starfire squeezed the bear again to hear it squeak. Robin stopped, however, when he felt something wet wrap around his ankle. Looking down, he saw little more than a slimy black tentacle.

"What the-?" Robin struggled to loosen the grasp of the tentacle, but it was no use. The tentacle pulled at Robin causing him to fall. "What the-?! Starfire help!"

The word 'help' barely came out before several other tentacles wrapped around Robin, one of them covering his mouth. Robin struggled to break loose as the tentacles dragged him into the alley, but before he knew it, he was dragged until he was in the light. Hekata was in the shadows, calling to the mysterious creature.

"You have done well my little seedling. Now keep him still while I cast the spell."

The seedling obediently held Robin down as Hekata took out her black vial. She poured the black liquid into a syringe needle, then injected Robin with it saying,

"Mortal of good, I bring thee to me

And only memory can set thy mind free.

You are forever to obey she

Whom you denied. So sayeth me!"

Hekata cackled as the black liquid boiled inside Robin's veins. Robin struggled to avoid Hekata's glowing eyes, but Kitten ran from the shadows and held his head completely still. Hekata still couldn't get through, however, since Robin's will was too strong.

"Grr why must men be so stubborn?!?"  
  
With that, the liquid boiled even more. This power reached an overwhelming rate, and Robin quickly stopped struggling and simply stared blankly at Kitten. Hekata then turned her gaze to the 'seedling'.

"Your job here is done. I dismiss you."

The seedling let go of Robin, and then vanished. Hekata smiled and focused her gaze on Robin.

"Listen to me. From now on this lovely young lady is your master, and you must do as she commands, no matter what it is."

"No matter what it is." Robin said in a monotone way, but Hekata wasn't finished.

"Whenever you hear the phrase, 'The Dark Master,' you will obey any command given you, during and after which you will act as you normally do and remember nothing of your little chat."

"Remember nothing." Robin simply lay there, in spite of Hekata's demanding stare. Hekata stood upright and then left.

"The spell is complete. I shall leave now, but I will be back later to see how well you fare. Do with your new slave as you wish."

With those words said, Hekata uttered some strange words and vanished into thin air. Kitten grinned mischievously. "The Dark Master!" She said in a faked sweet voice. Robin looked to her blankly, and she knew just what else to say.

"I command you to take me to homecoming!"

Without even thinking, Robin answered very robotically.

"Yes Master."


	3. What's Going On With Him?

Kitten squealed excitedly and took him out of the alley by his arm. "Come on Robby-poo! You better get dressed for homecoming tonight!"

Robin simply stood still, despite Kitten's order to follow. Needless to say, Kitten was a little ticked off.

"Come on already! Err why don't you listen?!?"

Then she slapped her forehead.

"Ugh how could I forget?!" She looked up at the red handprint that was now there and, despite all the sting, she brushed herself off and looked to Robin.

""Whoops. Almost forgot. The Dark Master."

Robin stood perfectly still, but at least this time he sounded more attentive. Kitten smiled.

"That's better. Now, come with me and we'll dress you up in something more proper for homecoming."

"Yes Master." Was all Robin said in response as he walked next to Kitten. Kitten smiled even more and led him out of the alley.

**------------------3 Hours Later, Titans Tower-------------------**

Starfire paced frantically around the main floor of the tower.

"What could have happened to him?? Where could he have gone??"

Starfire's frantic commotion caused a very annoyed Raven to close her book abruptly.

"Pipe down Starfire! The last thing I need is your stress breaking my concentration!"

"You do not understand!" Starfire looked to Raven as if she were pleading for her life. "I have not seen Robin since we were at the place of amusement!"

"You mean the carnival?" Raven said in an uncaring tone.

"Yes, but that is irrelevant!" Starfire looked despondently out the window. "Ohh I would give anything if only Robin were to safely return." Tears formed in her eyes. She brushed them away, however, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is there?"

There was no response: just another knock. Somewhat afraid, she opened the door to find that it was Robin.

"Robin! I am so happy to find you safe!"

Robin did not stop to greet Starfire. Instead, he walked past Beast Boy, who was making tofu dogs in the kitchen as usual, and quietly entered into his room. Beast Boy froze and looked to Cyborg, who was with him in the kitchen.

"Umm, since when did Robin start ignoring Star?"

Cyborg shrugged.

"I dunno. He has his reasons for doing stuff so who am I to judge?"

Just then, Robin emerged from his room in a tuxedo. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Hey Robin what's the occasion?"

Robin only responded...

"I...am going."

"Going?" Starfire looked worried. "Where?"

"Out." Was all Robin said as he walked toward the door. However, without noticing it, he walked right into Raven and tripped over her. Instead of yelling at Robin for being clumsy, however, Raven simply froze. Without so much as a "sorry", Robin simply got up, dusted himself off, and left. Beast Boy, curious about why Raven didn't scold Robin at all, walked toward Raven.

"Umm, something wrong Ray?"

Raven paused but then shook it off.

"No. It's nothing really."

Meanwhile, Starfire gazed out the window in worry.

"Robin, what has happened to you?"


	4. Monsters on the Brain

Raven ignored Starfire and went back to her book.

"OK now you saw that Robin's fine so leave me alone."

By that time, tears were falling from Starfire's eyes just as softly as the rain. But when Raven said he was fine she couldn't stand the thought.

"No! Robin is not fine! He would not ignore his friends if he were fine! Something has happened to him to make him behave this way! I just know it!"

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg stood by the door of the gym. "Show me Robin doing something he'd never do in real life and then I'll believe you! But in the meantime, I'll be doing my usual weight-lifting." With that, he closed the door.

Starfire stopped arguing, but nonetheless looked out the window as Robin drove out toward the city.

"Robin why are you behaving this way? What has happened to you? Something has happened to you, but what?"

At this point Raven tried to keep quiet. Apparently she knew a lot more than what she decided to reveal.

"Nothing happened to Robin. If something were wrong, at least one of us would notice."

Despite how calmly Raven said nothing happened, Starfire didn't buy her façade one bit.

"But you did notice, did you not?" She said sadly but firmly. "Please Raven, if something has happened to Robin, I must know."

Raven sighed. It was pointless to keep going with her act at this point.

"OK so I have noticed something."

Starfire quickly flew next to Raven. At least someone believed her.

"You have?? What have you discovered?"

Raven hesitated. She never did enjoy having to admit she was wrong. This ticked Starfire off a bit.

"Why do you pause? Please tell me what you have found."

Raven sighed. Better now than never, she thought.

"When Robin tripped over me on his way out, I sensed something. It was like a giant black blob with tentacles. I can't tell exactly how it got into Robin."

Starfire was aghast. She knew something had happened to Robin, but she had no idea it went this far.

"This entity is inside Robin? Is there more that I must now about this creature?"

Raven slowly nodded.

"Yes, but you don't want to know."

Boy was she wrong. Starfire almost fell on her knees.

"Oh but I do wish to know. Please tell me. I must know."

Raven sighed more despondently than the last sigh.

"I don't know exactly how long, but I estimate that by midnight, this thing will have been inside Robin's mind for so long that it might even control Robin completely."

That was the last straw. Starfire yanked Raven off of the couch and flew out the window.

'Then we have no time to lose! We must extract this creature from Robin before midnight!"


	5. Evolution

Raven scowled and yanked her hand back before following behind Starfire.

"It's nothing to get so crazy about. This thing won't kill Robin."

Starfire was a bit annoyed at that remark.

"It does not matter! We must go and extract it!"

"I understand that." Raven said calmly, "But where do we start to look?"

Starfire paused; she hadn't thought of where to look at all. As a horn blew in the distant harbor, she and Raven looked downward and saw a boat that looked almost like a cruise ship. They only had a brief glance, however, before everything went dark...literally. Oddly enough, Raven was the first to react.

"What the-? Oh great. I can't see a thing."

Even more strangely, the lights on the cruise ship were the only ones that turned back on in the entire city, and even those weren't well lit. Starfire saw what little light could be seen on the ship and tilted her head.

'Those are the only lights left. Perhaps we should search for Robin there?"

Raven sighed heavily.

"Well it's worth a shot, but I wouldn't count on Robin being there."

Starfire rushed downward, while Raven slowly sank after her. But then those lights went out as well, which threw Starfire off. She stopped just below Raven.

"What has happened?? Why have the lights gone off so quickly?? What is the person responsible for this trying to-??"

Raven covered her mouth as she rambled on.

"Shush. Whoever's behind this may be here."

Meanwhile, on the ship, Kitten looked around in worry as Robin sat completely still.

"What the-?? Who turned off the lights??"

"I did." Hekata's voice echoed in Kitten's ear as Hekata herself rose from a black portal in the deck. Kitten was pretty mad at that.

"Hel-lo! I gave you your rock, and you gave me my date! So why are you still here?!?"

"Don't be so naïve, mortal girl." Hekata smiled, her black nails caressing Robin's soft, yet cold face. "I came to see to it that my seedling fared well within its new host."

Starfire barely heard this and clasped Raven's hand, carefully flying upward until her eyes were just above the deck. It was very dark so she couldn't see Kitten, Robin, or Hekata, but she could still hear Hekata as she continued on.

"Also, my unholy master bid me bring my little seedling to its next stage."

Kitten's demeanor went from upset to curious.

"Next stage? What are you talking about??"

Starfire heard Kitten's voice and growled, ready to jump up and rip the blonde little witch to shreds. Raven, however, squeezed her hand, signaling her to hold still as Hekata proceeded to answer Kitten's question.

"You see, the longer my seedling remains inside a human host, the stronger it gets. At this next stage, you may see some physical changes in the boy, but no one else will see them. Once the changes take place, your hold over his mind will become stronger and more permanent until it becomes so strong nothing can break it."

Kitten squealed in excitement. When Starfire heard this, however, she leaped up, eyes glowing brighter than ever, and pinned Hekata to the table.

"What have you put inside Robin?!?"

Hekata didn't even wince, but rather, a smile grew on her face.

"Nothing you know, but something I know all too well."

That was all Hekata said as she sank through the table and disappeared.


	6. A Perfect Counterspell

Starfire growled and took out her anger at the first person she saw: Kitten.

"What have you done with Robin?!?"

Kitten didn't scream at the sight of starbolts forming, but instead looked to Robin and said in a singsong voice:

"The Dark Master!"

Robin looked to her blankly, not even flinching as Kitten yelled:

"Get her out of here!"

"Yes master." He approached Starfire, BO staff in hand, but just as he was about to strike at her, Raven flung a table at him, which knocked him off balance. He didn't groan or anything, but lifted the table just enough for him to slip out.

"Master's wish...my command."

Hekata reappeared in a shadowy corner of the boat and held up the jewel Kitten gave her. Instantly, several strips of pure darkness wrapped around Raven. Kitten was a little surprised.

"How'd you do that??"

Hekata didn't see the question coming, but nonetheless answered.

"Remember our deal? In exchange for your little boy toy..."

Needless to say, Starfire got angry at hearing Robin being called a boy toy, but Hekata wasn't finished.

"...You would give me the Stone of Night, allowing me to manipulate darkness in any way I choose. This item is a favorite of my master, the Horned One."

This was all Hekata said as a starbolt hit her in her stomach.

"Aagh! The light!"

She slipped through the deck, then re-emerged next to Robin, who grabbed Starfire by her hands and backed her into the edge of the boat. Starfire struggled to break loose.

"No! Robin please! You have to fight it! You have to!"

Robin still showed no emotion, straining to push Starfire overboard.

"Master's...wish...my...command!"

"She is not your master!" Tears formed in Starfire's eyes. "Please fight it Robin! Please!"

No sooner had she said that than the teddy bear Robin gave her at the carnival let out a squeak. That squeak echoed in Robin's mind as he looked to the bear and caressed it gently.

"That noise. So...familiar."

More tears formed in Starfire's eyes, but these were tears of joy.

"Yes. Please Robin, try to remember."

And remember he did. As his hands reached the soft, furry smile of the little teddy bear, his head rushed with memories of Starfire and how he gave that teddy bear to her at the carnival.

Looking to Raven, he remembered his life with the other Titans as well: how Beast Boy and Cyborg would fight over what toppings to order with their pizza, how Raven practically never left her room, and Starfire's fascination with mustard as a soda.

"I...remember you."

Hekata focused the strips that bound Raven toward Robin's mind, trying to regain control, but it was no use. Robin already got his memory back. When he turned his gaze back to Starfire, it was official.

"S-s-s-star...f-f-fire?"

Soon after, he began to choke on something.

"Robin!" Starfire rushed to his side. Eventually, the black blob with tentacles was what came out. Raven approached it, somewhat disgusted.

"And that takes care of that."

With that, she stepped on the blob and squashed it like a cockroach. Hekata took some damage from that.

"Aagh! My seedling!" She then formed a portal in the air. "You may have broken my spell this time, but I'll be back." She exited through the portal as it disappeared.

**------------------------a half-hour later-------------------------**

"Nobody dumps me twice! Nobody! You two will pay for this, you hear me?!? You two will-!"

This was all Kitten said as the police escorted Kitten into the car. The car sped off to take the date-crazy witch back to jail. At around that time, Robin had fully recovered.

"Ugh. What happened?" He looked down at his tuxedo. "And why am I wearing this?"

Starfire's answer was both humorous and angry.

"That girl named Kitten conspired to take over your mind and turn you against us."

Hearing that response got Robin nervous.

"Oh man! You mean I tried to kill you?"

Starfire ushered him down.

"But you need not worry. We are unharmed."

Raven approached them, holding the mysterious Stone of Night.

"Looks like that woman left a souvenir."

Throwing the jewel to Robin, she sat down next to Starfire.

"But what I don't get is, who was that woman?"

Starfire looked more serious at that point.

"She may have avoided us this time, but she will not be so lucky next time." She nodded to Robin. "I promise you that she will not."

_FINAL NOTE: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I WILL SEND COMMENTS ABOUT REVIEWS INDIVIDUALLY THROUGH E-MAIL._


End file.
